Especially for handing and shipment of shrink wrapped stacks, it has become usual to provide them with large and easily identifiable labels, which may desirably be machine-readable. The most common label indications are bar codes. Of course these labels, if adhered to the shrink wrap prior to shrinking the wrap, should allow for shrinking or else they may crumple and wrinkle. This may cause the information on the label such as, for example, a bar code, to become unreadable and cause the further handing and shipment to become more difficult if not impossible, as the information on the label may not be usable.
Hence there exists a problem of providing labels for shrink wrapped stacks or otherwise combined articles wherein the information on the labels remains readable throughout the handing and shipping. In particular, it would be advantageous to provide labels that are not adversely affected by the potential shrinking of the stack or other deformation which may occur during handing and shipment.